Bugiardo
by chetzahime
Summary: 8059,Slash.\Gokudera sabe que no tiene nada mas que hacer en ese sitio, y que es tiempo de volver a casa a refugiarse en su musica. TYL.


**---**

**Titulo: **_Bugiardo_

**Autor: **Chetzahime

**Pareja: **8059 (YamaGoku)

**Resumen: **infidelidad

**Advertencias/notas: **Algo de ooc?, Tyl arc, angust y no se que mas.

---

Miraba con aburrimiento mal disimulado el problema de ecuaciones escrito en su cuaderno, ¡al diablo!, si el quisiese podría hacerlo en tres minutos, pero le faltaban ganas y estaba desesperándose. Así que voltio a su izquierda sin mucho interés y encontró al Juudaime peleando una batalla sin tregua con las ecuaciones escritas en su cuaderno. Hubiese querido ayudarlo pero desgraciadamente el profesor de turno había escogido al compañero de trabajo y el no era el de Tsuna; así que se rindió y volvió a girar mirando a casi toda la clase en el proceso; Algunos rendidos se habían dormido sobre el cuaderno otros seguían tratando y bueno algunos solo estaban ahí esperando la iluminación divina. Parecía que su aburrimiento solo había aumentado cuando vio al frente y encontró una charla entretenida, no lo suficiente mente buena como para des aburrirlo pero al menos lo entretendría.

-_¿Es que acaso ya no me amas?- _ parecía que la chica estaba a punto de quebrarse y que de un momento a otro saldría corriendo. _-¡Te juro que no es lo que crees-!_, suspiró con desgano, bueno no era su asunto, así que mejor se enfocaba en otra cosa. Ahí fue cuando escucho la voz de su compañero de trabajo aportar su opinión –_**Sabes Gokudera yo creo que si tienes una pareja debes serle fiel sino ambos podrían salir lastimados, ¡hahaha!-, **_el idiota le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas antes de seguir hablando –_**El la esta engañando- **_dijó. Refiriéndose a la pareja que tenían adelante –_**Si yo tuviese a alguien especial-**_, hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar _**–definitivamente nunca lo haría-.**_ Espero pacientemente a que el otro le contestara y cuando la respuesta llego, solo pudo sonreír, después de todo era Gokudera –¡_**Callate! Y trabaja.-**_

***

Era el tercer cigarrillo que se fumaba, llevaba esperando en la oscuridad de ese callejón alrededor de unas tres horas, alumbrado solo con las luces de lugar que se encontraba enfrente de el. Uno de los mejore bares de Italia por cierto; estaba empezando a considerar seria mente en marcharse pero la línea de sus pensamientos se detuvo justo cuando le vio entrar. Espero más. Calculando que el otro estaba a distancia prudencial para ser visto a su vez que el no seria descubierto y entro al mismo lugar. Se sentó en una mesa con vista panorámica y le vio estaba en una mesa VIP, esperando por alguien, le llegaron a preguntar si deseaba ordenar algo y asintió. Luego vio que le llevaron una copa de vino tinto justo como la que el sostenía en sus manos en ese momento. Y pensar que el hombre adelante suyo detestaba ingerir licor y odiaba aun mas que el lo consumiera. Pero sin lugar a dudas la gente cambiaba.

Con el término de una canción una mujer esbelta blanca y de ojos verdes por que pudo llegar a ver, bajo del escenario directo a la mesa de el que estaba siendo espiado. No pudó escuchar de que hablaban pero con el termino de lo que parecía ser el dialogo comenzó la acción, presenció todo el espectáculo desde el principio que inicio con suaves besos hasta el final que termino con el hombre esparciendo su semilla dentro de la mujer. Quiso reír un poco en sus adentros a lo mala película de acción que sonaba eso, el un matón y ella una mujerzuela.

Se levantó, dando la última calada a su décimo cigarrillo en la noche, era hora de volver a casa. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Cuando entró en los cuarteles generales de la familia Vongola vio a Tsuna ablando animadamente con Kyoko-chan; saludó cortésmente y se dirigió directo a su salón de piano. Un regalo de su jefe al cumplir veinte años. Pronto toda la base se inundo de una suave melodía melancólica y triste a la vez. Nunca había tocado esa canción así que podía tener algunos errores pero estaba relativamente bien las horas transcurrieron y el siguió tocando asta que alguien llego a interrumpir.

-¿_**Hayato?, nunca te había escuchado tocar esa canción.-**_ El idiota entro en la habitación y se junto al pianista -_**¿es nueva?**_- El otro no contesto y siguió tocando. -_**¿Es el regalo que me obsequiaras en nuestro aniversario?, digo en los diez años que llevamos juntos nunca me has dedicado una canción.-**_ Susurro el guardián de la lluvia a la vez que se acostaba en las piernas de el guardián de la tormenta –_**la canción que tocas es algo triste ¿Cómo se llama?-**_ La melodía seso y al fin el italiano le presto atención bajando su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de su amante y respondió quedamente en un perfecto italiano – _**Bugiardo**_.-

---

_Notas finales__:_

Bugiardo significa mentiroso gracias por leer. Editado: _18 de Enero de 2010_


End file.
